Death Note Revive
by Fatelin
Summary: After Light's defeat, his sister, Sayu starts to see what he got himself into. She foolishly decides to follow in her brother's footsteps trying to connect all the dots that once happened to him
1. Chapter 1

((This takes place from both the Anime and the Live Action Movies in Collaboration for this tale to properly work. Thanks! ::) ))

It had been a year since her brother's death. Light Yagami, he was always after the Kira, always after Death and he got what he wanted. It just was not in the way she imagined. She loved her bigger brother, and since his death she always felt alone and lost to others in the world.

It was snowing today as she greeted her Father, Soichiro Yagami. He properly waited for her and held the umbrella open for her. They both began to walk in the damp snow.

"...would you like the Kira back?"

"No..." Sayu shook her head. "Father...that would be a terrible thing. The Kira took my Brother..." she sniffed, feeling her Father's hand pat her back.

"We're almost home, Sayu." he spoke smoothly.

"Tomorrow is my brother's birthday...we have to do something for the occasion...for Mother's sake at least." Sayu smiled sadly looking in the direction of her Father.

"We will say a prayer at dinner, and make a small cake for everyone." her Father reassured her as they walked up to their home.

Sayu departed from her Father heading inside. She looked upstairs as someone had came down from her Brother's room. She blinked noticing her Mother taking boxes down.

"What are you doing Mother?" Sayu asked

"Well, we have mourned your brother's death for so long. We must do something with that room to help us find closure." Sachiko simply replied.

Sayu looked in the direction of her Father, before turning her eyes back to Sachiko. "Mother that is his things..."

"Yes...you will help me...bring the rest down tomorrow. I'm tired tonight. I am going to make dinner, then head off to bed." she smirked heading into the kitchen.

Sayu sighed. She looked at her Father.

Soichiro was about to speak until his phone rang. "Its the office...I must be on my way...sorry dear..." he turned back towards the front door exiting.

Sayu huffed marching up to her former Brother's room. She glanced around the area. Sayu slowly looked down at the boxes opening one and peering into it. She found his old school notebooks and carefully she began to look through the pieces of papers. "He was obsessed with Kira's victims..." she frowned slightly. "Wait...how are all the names here? This looks like a copy..."

"But a copy of what?" she blinked, then searched a little more finding pieces of blank paper stuck in between a desk and the wall. She yanked it out looking down at it. Shaking her head slightly, she shrugged lying the pieces down. Slowly she glanced to her side, her eyes widening. "W-What are you!" she almost screamed. Her eyes viewed a creepy looking thing with beady, yellow eyes, and sharp teeth. He wore all black, even his wings looked black. His skin was dead looking.

"Eh? You can see me?" Ryuk gave a wide grin. "Light must've left a few pages of the deathnote behind..."

"Light?" Sayu Yagami went back into the wall staring at this, "But how...I thought...he was against the Kira...did Father lie to me?" she sniffled

Ryuk let out a long, evil sounding laugh. "Against Kira? Light was Kira! Until I killed him..." He laughed again.

Sayu began to let tears stroll down her face. "But...that's impossible..." she looked down sadly trying to take all of this in. "How could he be Kira?...he fought against...the Kira...how could my brother be so...twisted. What is the Death Note?" she held the pages in her hand trembling.

"The Deathnote," Ryuk said, pulling out one of his own and showing it to her, "is a notebook that we shinigami use to take humans' lives for our own amusement. As for your 'brother', he only made everyone think he was hunting Kira to try and throw them off of his trail...Obviously," Ryuk chuckled, "...it didn't work...

Sayu wiped her tears away from her face peering down at the Death Note. "I see." she commented softly. The expression on her face was priceless agony and confusion.

"Sayu, dinner is ready! Hurry up...its your favorite! Rice Balls, Veggies, and for dessert its Apple Pie!" Sachiko hollered for her daughter.

"Coming Mother...in a moment..." Sayu looked at Ryuk. "Will you be here after dinner?...please?"

Ryuk looked taken aback for a moment, then said hopefully, "Uhh...apples?"

Sayu blinked at Ryuk. "Will you stay if I give you an apple? I'm sure we have more down there. I always liked them myself. Oh, what's your name?"

"Ryuk," he said simply. "Well...I suppose I don't have much else going on..."

"Sayu!" Sachiko hollered.

"Mother!" Sayu frowned becoming a little hissy fitty. "I'm coming...geez..." she rolled her eyes walking out of the room and joining her Mother for dinner. Afterwards, she quickly hopped back upstairs going into Light's room seeing Ryuk. She held an apple out tossing it to him. "So...um...you stopped Light...who was also Kira?" she looked at Ryuk sadly. "That means Misa was involved too. Wait...what about my Father?"

Ryuk deftly snatched the apple from mid-air and began chomping happily on it. "You're father was trying to catch Kira...he was absolutely shocked when he found out it was Light..."

"Oh..." Sayu looked over at Ryuk. "What if I made a deal with you and your Death Note?...I want...to know the truth about my Brother, Light. Am I able...to touch...the book?" she trembled saying these words, but she wanted to know the things Light knew. She missed her brother terribly, and didn't care of the outcome by doing this.

Ryuk paused with his apple halfway to his mouth. "Why? You can already see me, and I'm not sure I'm ready to give up ownership of it just yet. I don't see what's in it for me..." he took another bite of the apple. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sayu looked down at the pieces of paper. "Doesn't this belong to that notebook, isn't that why I can see you?" she huffed looking down sadly. "I want my brother...back...even if I have to sacrifice another to get him back..." she wanted to cry, but held her tears back.

"I've never heard of a way to bring someone back from the dead," Ryuk said nonchalantly, popping the last of the apple into his mouth. "Though...do you really think you'd be able to sacrifice anyone you wanted?"

"If it brought Light back...I would do it...if it brought me closer to getting the truth of things, and knowing more...about your kind...I would." Sayu sighed slightly, this was not like herself. She could not kill someone herself, but if she had the notebook she wouldn't be. It would kill for her in the form of anything.

"Well...I can't say much about it bringing him back, but it might be a good show...though I'm not sure if anyone could cure my boredom as well as he did..." Ryuk chuckled. "But I guess there's no harm in it..." he laughed manaically at his own joke as he dropped the deathnote on the ground. "Go ahead...if you think you can handle it..."

As Sayu was about to pick the Death Note up, her Father, Soichiro, opened the door at first a smile was welcoming her, then he saw Ryuk, a frown now clearly shown on his tired face. "Sayu, no!" he yelled coming at her to stop her.

Sayu ducked down, as he leaped falling over her in a trip. He quickly sprawled to his knees standing up slowly watching her snatch the book up in her hands. She looked at him briefly. "Sorry, Dad...but you have lied to me long enough..." she grabbed a pen taking off down stairs.

Soichiro quickly went after her keeping a close trail to his daughter. "Sachiko! Get the car keys before she does!" he yelled for his wife.

Sachiko blinked a bit surprised. She grabbed a set of keys off the counter. Sayu ran to the door connecting to the garage. She opened the Death Note, tears streaming down her face. She trembled holding the pen. "Mother...do not make me...give me the keys...NOW!" she yelled hysterically.

Her Father's eyes widened, "You wouldn't...has Ryuk...done something to you? Hit you on the head?"

"No! He told me the truth, where you lied! NOW, KEYS!" she yelled again.

Soichiro nodded to Sachiko who threw the keys.

Sayu opened the garage door, then snatched the keys taking off with the Death Note. She ran into the car starting it up and swiftly going down the road at much speed. "I have to get to Misa..."

Soichiro grabbed his phone calling the police. "Take Sayu alive...do not shoot...please...get her alive...block a road...now!" he ordered fiercely.

Sayu drove madly down the roads...she paused hearing sirens. "Ugh...Dad..." she grumbled, holding the book open on her lap, and now driving with one hand waited to see whose faces were in the cars.

Ryuk had followed her and now sat next to her in the passenger seat, chuckling. "Perhaps this will be more fun than I thought..." Ryuk muttered to himself. "And getting Misa involved again...? That'll be something."

"Yeah...right..." Sayu huffed looking in the rear view mirror. "How many cars are there?...3 or 4?...if you tell me I'll buy a big bag of apples for you at the store." she turned the wheel sharply barely making a left turn towards Misa's Studio where her show was held.

Cars followed in behind her, with all sirens wailing in agony.

"Ooooh...apples..." Ryuk spread his wings and drifted out of the car, counting the number of cop cars following them, then drifted easily back down into the car next to her. "I count five...maybe six..."

Sayu huffed, she quickly slammed on the breaks stopping the vehicle on the road sideways where two trees stood on each side in thickets. She grabbed the book up to her chest running into the crowd and quickly into the studio. Glancing around she saw Misa standing around waiting for a commercial to end.

"Misa!" Sayu called.

Misa turned her head blinking slightly. "You're Light's Sister..." she smiled sadly heading over to Sayu. "What are you doing here?"

"Quick you got a place to hide?...oh and any apples?" Sayu smirked.

"My room has a hiding spot behind a bookcase...a secret closet...you can go there...and apples might be in my fridge?" Misa blinked. "Why?"

"Cannot talk...I'm going..." Sayu started to leave, but Misa grabbed the edge of the Death Note pausing as memories flushed into her mind. "Ugh..." Misa stepped away from Sayu. "Go...quickly now..." she said in a different tone.

Sayu smirked, she went upstairs and into a dressing room finding her hiding spot.

Misa went to the door peering outside seeing cop caps run into Sayu's car. Two cars exploding on impact. Others stopped and began to search the area. Misa turned back heading into the room going on with her show like normal.

"Hello Misa," Ryuk said in a strangely pleasant way. "It's good to see you again."

Misa blinked, she smiled strangely, "And now a word from our lovely sponsors...and back to your regular show...thank you for another clip snip of Misa-Misa!" she bowed to the camera waiting for it to shut off. She glanced around seeing the camera men walk away. Quickly she goes over to Ryuk. "Why...are you here?" she paused, "Wait...Sayu...that's your book up there..." she kept her eyes on him, but kept a fair distance from his presence

"Yes. She went digging through some of Light's things and found a few extra pages of the deathnote..."

Misa nodded, "I see. Why would Sayu do this, though, Ryuk? She's...gentle and kind. Not your type at all." she joked.

Ryuk chuckled somewhat menacingly. "Losing a loved one can do funny things to people..."

"Yeah...you're right..." Misa sighed, looking off to the side. She goes up into the room finding Sayu. "We can see those cops from my windows..."

Sayu slowly went over to the window looking around. She paused her hand holding the pen trembled.

"Sayu...do it or I will." Misa frowned.

Sayu glared at her. "I can do it. I'm not afraid."

"Then stop shaking like a baby." Misa folded her arms.

Sayu quickly wrote the names, then watched after 40 seconds seeing the horror. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ryuk laughed evilly. "Didn't think you had it in you! It looks like we may have another Kira in the making!" He laughed again.

Misa rolled her eyes. She went to her fridge grabbing an apple. "Here Ryuk." she held it out to him.

Sayu took a breath placing the Death Note down on Misa's bed. She glanced over at the two. "I read...it...it said...a user cannot enter Heaven nor Hell. That means Light's spirit is drifting by in this Realm...Limbo has always been described as this realm...or the skies..." she huffed sitting on the edge of the bed.

Misa stood there. "Wait are you saying what I hope you are saying? Oh my god! We're gonna try and bring Light back? Yippee!" she smirked tossing the apple to Ryuk, then giving him a hug before skipping off into her bathroom to change her clothes.

Sayu blinked a bit stunned at such a sight.

Ryuk caught the apple, then froze at the hug. After she went into the other room, he glanced to her, then to the apple, then to her, then back to the apple and began chowing down.

Sayu lied back on the bed looking up at the ceiling. "Ryuk...how do...Shinigami work exactly? Do you have any tips on spirits?"

"Whatchoo mean?" he asked, tilting his head slightly with a mouth full of apple.

"Well...is there a way I could see spirits? Can you see any of them?" Sayu asked.

Misa came out sporting her usual attire. She turned on the radio at a normal volume. She paused hearing the song. "...this was Light and my song." she sighed happily listening to 'Dani California' -by Red Hot Chili Peppers. "I miss him..." she pouted

Sayu looked over at Misa, she sighed, then looked back at Ryuk whispering. "My brother honestly liked that..?" she smirked.

"I can see spirits if I want to," Ryuk replied, lying on his side in mid-air, resting his head on his hand as he continued to chomp on the apple. "But for you to see spirits...you'd have to make a deal...for shinigami eyes..."

"What's the price for these eyes?" Sayu blinked, glancing up at Ryuk.

Misa looked at her. "I wouldn't...it cuts your life in half..."

Sayu's eyes widened. "Half?"

"Yes...say you were to live until 90...well...you would die...around age 45..." Misa sighed.

"Really?..." Sayu looked back down shaking slightly. "I'll do it...for my brother. Its not like I planned on having a family or anything."

"Are you sure?" Ryuk asked, a mischevous grin beginning to spread across his face. "Even though you don't know how long you'll live...?"

Sayu glanced up at Ryuk seeing his grin take form. She nodded slightly looking back down at the Death Note lying next to herself on the bed.

Misa came out with a back pack of things. "Your Father and his goons are looking for you. We might have to worry about Near...if...things get worse on your Father's patience. We have to leave my house tonight."

She stood there looking completely different. Misa had placed on a black wig and glasses for a some what of a disguise. "You'll need a disguise too..." Misa bluntly pointed out.

Sayu sighed, "All right." she looked back up at Ryuk. "But first I'll make this deal...for the eyes..."

With an evil laugh, Ryuk tossed the rest of his apple into his mouth and swallowed it, then rolled over and stared deep into Sayu's eyes which began to glow after a moment. Seconds later, they stopped. "So how does it feel to know you can kill anyone just by looking at them?" he laughed and then rolled onto his back, folding his arms behind his head.

Sayu blinked, she jerked back from Ryuk going to a mirror. Her eyes widened. "This might work in my favor. I do not have the Death Note with me at all times."

Misa looked at Sayu, "So...this will help us find Light's soul...or what's left of it?"

"I guess so. I can see so much clearer..." Sayu nodded turning back to her. "I have an idea. Ryuk stay with Misa. And, Misa keep the Death Note for now...you get to baby sit. And...at 10 p.m. tonight when the News appears write any Criminals names down in the Death Note. I'm going to go back to Daddy to get his butt off my trail..."

Misa huffed, "All right, but I won't be here..." she grabbed the Death Note. "Come on Ryuk...lets go shopping..."

"Do I have to?" Ryuk whined, struggling against her.

Sayu looked back at Ryuk. "I'm sorry, but my Father can see you and since she is babysitting the Death Note, then yes. Misa?"

"What?" Misa huffed trying to find a book cover suitable for the Death Note.

"Get Ryuk a bag of apples I promised him...and do not...annoy him...that badly..." Sayu sighed

"Annoy him! How could I do that?...Come on Ryuk...and yes I'll remember, bag of apples...jeez..." Misa went out the door with a back pack, and the Death Note now covered in a pink sparkly book cover.

"Apples?" Ryuk asked as he followed her, his former displeasure of shopping forgotten. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sayu went home driving the car into the lot. She got out slowly knocking on the door.

Soichiro opened it, and paused.

"Father...it was terrible." she suddenly cried into his arms. "I'm so sorry...I was so foolish to believe a word that Shinigami said."

"Well...now you know the truth about your Brother..." Soichiro sighed looking down at her. "W-Where is the Death Note, honey?" his grip tightened on her.

"I don't know..." Sayu sniffled. "I dropped it when the police were pursuing me."

"You do not mind if I look in the car?" Soichiro blinked

"You can look...Father..." Sayu nodded, she watched her Father investigate the car. Once he was finished, he made a reassuring sigh. "Lets go inside...but...Sayu you are to stay indoors, all right?"

"Yes, Daddy." Sayu went inside having a small dinner before being taken to her room. She had to meet Misa at the store. She waited for her family to go to sleep before heading off out the window with a back pack of supplies. Carefully she wandered outside taking quite a while to get to the store Misa would go too.

She paused finding her and Ryuk outside of the store sitting in a vehicle. "Hey...so is this your car?" she glanced it over. "You know we have to leave this here...and get out of town."

"Yep. I paid in cash two tickets to Kyoto..." Misa held them out.

"You have more cash though, right?" Sayu asked

"Yes...why? I packed a suitcase of it..." Misa nodded.

"Good...you know...my brother said you were stupid..." Sayu shrugged

"Light...never gave me a chance to show off that I can be smart too." Misa huffed. "Besides...I hate coppers..."

Ryuk tipped his head, watching her, as he devoured an apple.

"Ryuk...you realize you cannot have any apples once we get on the plane..unless you go into...the place where all the luggage is..." Sayu blinked

"WHAT?" he said and growled, clutching his bag of apples closer to himself. "My apples..."

"Well, stay in the luggage area then..." Sayu huffed. "The bag of apples will be there..."

Misa was driving for a short time, then paused noticing something out of the corner of her eye. She shook her head slightly driving on.

"What was it?" Sayu looked at the spot she looked at, then jumped back in her seat almost. "Something with wings...went that way.."

"Might just be a bird.." Misa shrugged pulling into the air port parking lot.

Sayu nodded. "Possibly...you're right. I'm being silly." she looked over at Ryuk. "Apples...please? It won't be that bad...you can go to the Luggage area...and be fine..."

Ryuk narrowed his eyes at her and huffed. "They'd better be safe..." he warned.

Sayu nodded, "They will be, you cannot kill an apple unless you eat it." she took the bag heading inside. The two forfeited the apples and the suitcase to the luggage area. They watched Ryuk go on the round about with the apples until heading up the ramp to the plane. She almost laughed.

The two head down the hallways to the plane. They sit in their seats heading over to Kyoto...

Shortly after takeoff, the two girls heard singing coming from the hold.

As your lips approach  
>The red apple<br>The blue sky  
>Watches in silence.<br>An apple is something  
>That doesn't speak, but<br>The apple's feelings  
>Are well understood.<br>The apple is lovely,  
>Lovely apple.<br>The apple is lovely,  
>Lovely apple...<p>

There was silence for a moment as Ryuk ate an apple, then he sang the song again as he examined another apple from the bag.

Misa and Sayu looked at another, then up at the plane's ceiling. "Ugh..." both slid down in their seats listening on to this horrible song.

****  
>Soichiro woke up in the morning only to find his daughter had left. He clenched a fist knowing now that she had lied to him to get out of trouble. "She must have...gone back for the Death Note." he told himself. A slight sigh parted his lips. He paused noticing something taped to her window. Soichiro took a note from the window reading it<p>

I'm sorry, Father. I must do this for Light. -Sayu

Soichiro huffed. He went out of her room heading to the car. Getting in he turned the engine driving to the Station.

WHen Soichiro entered the station, the security guard looked up at him and nodded. "Hey chief. There's someone in the director's office who wants to see you."

Soichiro nodded, "All right, thank you." he went to the office pausing in the door way. "Um...may I help you?"

The Director was sitting at his desk talking to someone in the chair in front of him, and both of them looked up at his entrance. The person sitting in the chair sat much like L did, almost in a crouch on top of the cushion. He was wearing a white shirt and pants and had short curly white hair. "Yagami! Please, come in!" said the director, gesturing to the second chair in front of his desk.

Soichiro nodded to his Director taking a seat waiting for all of this to unfold

"Chief Yagami, this is Near. He says that he has something to speak to you about." The director looked at Near expectantly, but Near only stared back for a moment before saying, "Director, would you be so kind as to give us some privacy...?" The director looked slightly taken aback, but said, "Uh...sure." It was obvious that he didn't want to go, but he got up and left. As soon as the door was shut, Near turned to Soichiro. "Soichiro Yagami. You are...were...Light's father, correct?"

Soichiro looked at Near intensely, "Yes...I am...was..." he cleared his throat. "Why do you ask?" 


	5. Chapter 5

"And he turned out to be Kira?" Near asked, pointedly ignoring his question.

"Yes, Light was..." Soichiro sighed, "Kira..."

"That must have been hard on you. Especially since...my report says, Kira died?"

"Light...did die. You knew L. Those are his reports." Soichiro pointed out. "What is this about?"

"What happened to the notebooks?" Near said, again ignoring the question.

Soichiro looked at Near clenching his fist trying not to become impatient. "The Notes were lost to us. A...Shinigami took them back...if you believe in such things."

"Yes...L's report mentioned as much...Anyway, to get to the point, there were a number of killings last night. And they all matched Kira's mo." He said it without any emotion, then glanced up to see Soichiro's reaction. "Would you know anything about that?"

"Near before I answer you must tell me, how many deaths were there? And where?"

"Well, let's see...there were five of the japanese police officers, all died of heart attacks within seconds of eachother just south of the Sakura TV station, and three of the convicts released on tv last night also fell victim to heart attacks...only moments after their names were released."

"What!" Soichiro looked up at Near once more starting to tremble. "Yes...the officers were pursuing my daughter, Sayu, at the time."

"Yes, I am aware of that, though why they were pursuing her is a topic of great interest to me..." He looked at Soichiro expectantly.

Soichiro looked down sadly for a moment. He reached into his pocket lying the note out on the table. "My daughter...was never told the truth about Light. Now, I'm paying the price for that error. She was being chased by the 5 police men that day because I saw her holding the Death Note. However, she came back that night...she looked awful as if guilt was sinking through her, but she had dinner...I searched the car...and found nothing. The Death Note was gone, but so was she this morning..."

"Do you have an idea as to where she may have gone?"

"No, I do not. She's always been so close to home until now. Did you say, Sakura TV Station? That's where Misa Amane works...and by the way you have approached me I am guessing she is missing as well..."

"That is correct. And Misa was also involved with these Deathnotes...Chances are the two of them are together...And Misa's car was at the airport..." Near pulled out a set of dice from his pocket and began playing with them. "So I pulled the security tapes..." he paused with his dice and produced a picture of Sayu that looked like a freeze frame from a security video. "This is your daughter, correct?" 


	6. Chapter 6

Soichiro looked at his daughter on the screen. He frowned seeing a shadow in the background. "Yes, that is Sayu. Please, Near, she does not know what she is doing. Sayu is doing this for her Brother...which does not make sense. He's been gone...for about a year now."

"People do strange things after losing a loved one..." he began playing with his dice again. "They went to Kyoto..."

Soichiro blinked, "Explain how you came about all of this..."

"I had been going over L's files and reports, then I went out to the store. I heard the sirens, saw the explosion, then saw the police dropping from extreme pain. I saw Sayu, who I had recognized from L's reports and pictures, running into the Sakura TV station. I tried to follow her, but was lost in the crowd, so I figured that Sayu had gone to see Misa, considering that they are connected by your son. I began questioning people as to Misa's whereabouts, then just barely saw her get in her car and drive away. From there, I thought that perhaps they might have been trying to get away considering the use of the Deathnote, so I made a few calls and had some people search for them. It was during that time that I discovered the deaths of the criminals. Finally, one of my people located her car in the parking lot of the airport. Upon arriving at the airport I asked about seeing security tapes. After a long while, I noticed Sayu with a girl that I assume was Misa in disguise. I noted the time and then proceeded to the counter they'd purchased the tickets from. I asked them to look under their names, but as I suspected, they used fake names, so I asked them to look up the tickets based on the time they were purchased. The destination was on the ticket, and the destination was Kyoto." Near glanced up at Soichiro as though pleased with himself.

Soichiro sat there taking all of this in. "That's quite a day..." he commented. He got up from his chair starting to pace around the room. "I see. So, is the plan to bring them in? I do not want my daughter harmed. I do not want what happened to Light..." he took a breath, he was getting to old for this game of cat and mouse.

He was well into his Fifties, but this was his daughter. The girl that was much more kind and gentle up until the discovery of Light and the truth. "Near, why would my daughter do this? There is nothing to gain from it except agony and jail time. She is smarter then that...and has more kindness in her then Light ever did. Maybe, its Misa Amane that wrote down the Criminals names this time..."

Near shrugged and shook his head. "It's as I said, losing a loved one makes people do crazy things...and I don't know her as you do...so I wouldn't know..."

"I guess we are going to Kyoto then, am I right?" Soichiro crossed his arms in wait.

Near nodded and stood up, pocketing his dice. "Kyoto it is."

Arriving in Kyoto was the tricky part especially finding the luggage. Sayu and Misa had taken the liberty to go to one of the few hotels that were not well known. It cause less of a stir especially for Misa being that she was a celebrity.

Sayu slammed her bags down on a small desk the room provided, "I cannot believe you killed those 3 criminals while I was napping, Misa."

"I did not kill them...I just wrote their names...in a sparkly pink notebook." Misa laughed.

"Ugh...and what was with you singing the whole time Ryuk?" Sayu sat in a chair leaning back feeling so tired and wasted.

"I had to entertain myself somehow, didn't I?" he answered. "It was so boring in there...then I ate all the apples..." he pouted.

"Ugh..." Sayu closed her eyes relaxing. "I'm so dead. Dad is gonna kill me..."

Misa looked over at her. "Crap! Your Dad is the police...I keep forgetting. That means we have to move to a different hotel in the next two days...or be caught. How are we to revive Light and run at the same time?" she pouted.

"I don't know...we need to find a Occult Shop for this..." Sayu huffed. "I'm so tired...but I don't trust either of you in this room."

Ryuk gave a creepy laugh. "You can't trust me ever..." he pulled out his second deathnote and showed it to her. "I can kill you at any time I want...but I'm a bit more entertained by your attempts...so perhaps I will let you live a while longer..."

Sayu glanced in Ryuk's direction seeing the Death Note. "Great...so that was my Brother's downfall, huh?"

Misa sniffled. "Aw...that's why he died by trusting a Shinigami?" she sat on the bed almost crying, but tried so hard to hold her tears back.

Ryuk laughed again. "That's a risk you take by taking ownership of the deathnote..."

Sayu nodded looking over at Misa, "Seriously we need an Occult Shop..."

"Why?" Misa pouted

"To...find Light's spirit...you know the whole Astral Projection thing..." Sayu huffed. "I thought about it on the plane..."

"Astral Projection?" Misa blinked. "Seriously?...that would work?"

"Yes...if the meditation is done correctly..." Sayu explained.

"I see...well...maybe...I dunno..." Misa huffed. "So we locate this spirit...then...what?...go to it and avoid the police?"

"Yes...but in order for this to work I need silence...and be peaceful..." Sayu explained. "That's hard with you two around..."

"So what? Ooa...can I go kill some more people?" Misa asked.

"You can, just...only few in the Kyoto region and Tokyo as well..." Sayu explained.

Misa grabbed the Death Note, the remote to the tv and a pen.

Ryuk Chuckled and turned to look at Sayu.

Sayu got up going into the bathroom. She looked around and decided to sit in the floor trying to relax herself and start her meditation. As things around her started to change thanks to the Shinigami Eyes, Sayu started to see a dark place. Clouds surrounded her essence as she came upon the sight of her brother sitting lonely on some steps looking away from the world. Water surrounded them, and as Light turned back to look at Sayu...

Sayu opened her eyes taking a breath. "What the heck?" she sat up from bed?

Misa looked at her. "I killed only two people...um...you scared me...you passed out...and started saying something...but it was hard to tell..."

"I saw him..." Sayu commented, she placed a hand over her eyes

"Not a good sight, is it?" Ryuk asked.

"No...not really, it was dark and cold." Sayu shivered, "Light was at some steps...but there was also water. There is nothing like that in Japan...that I can think of."

Misa thought, "Something like that sounds like Italy..."

"Italy!" Sayu blinked "Why would he be in Italy?'"

"I dunno...hey he can't go to Heaven or Hell...what else is there to really do...?" Misa shrugged

"It's not possible for him to be in italy..." Ryuk said nonchalantly. "A spirit can only go a short distance from the place of death."

"That means we have to go back?" Misa frowned. "Ryuk...how far can a spirit go?"

Sayu was listening in on this. She sighed, it be too dangerous to go back but if they had too...

"Hn...somewhere around 35 miles I think..." Ryuk shrugged then lay down on his side in mid-air.

"He died...in L's former headquarters..." Misa huffed.

Sayu nodded, "Yes. We'll have to go back...in a couple of days..."

"But how are we gonna pull off a Occult Ritual we do not even know, and not be killed by cops?" Misa asked suddenly.

"The two days we use to research...and change our appearances, as well as, our alias names...again. We can never have the same name for longer then a month.." Sayu looked at Misa.

"I see..." Misa nodded.

"What, nothing else to say?" Sayu asked

"Well...its partially my fault Light died. I felt so stupid...so...I did things I normally would not do." Misa explained

"I noticed. Over the last year you appeared in less Magazines, and the only TV thing you do now is for Health Foods...not to mention Donations to high Charities. You are not as bouncy or full of life either..." Sayu replied

"Well...I'm tired these days anyway...so lets get Light back..." Misa smiled. "We can do research tomorrow...first is the identity problem..."

"I will go blond I suppose...you?" Sayu asked

"Black hair ...since it blends in with so many other girls..." Misa nodded

Ryuk chuckled. "Switching haircolors with each other..."

Soichiro sat on the plane to Kyoto feeling very uneasy. He ran a hand through his hair looking down at his hands.

"You are nervous?" Near asked, though it sounded more like an observation. He had taken off his seatbelt and sat with his legs drawn up onto the chair, and had taken out his dolls of himself, mello, and kira and was examining them.

Soichiro looked at Near as he had taken the dolls out and started to mess around with them, "...its my daughter...we're talking about. I...do not want to lose another child." he commented briefly, before moving to another topic, or trying to at least. "What are the dolls for?"

Near shrugged. "I have to have some entertainment...I like my toys..."

Soichiro nodded, keeping quiet for a while longer as they landed. Picking up his suitcase of belongings he proceeded with Near to the people that were working the desks of the air port

Near also grabbed his belongings and headed towards the desk.

"Excuse me, have either of these two rented a car recently?" he asked, holding out a piece of paper with Misa and Sayu's pictures and fake names on it. The person behind the desk looked at him suspiciously.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm not allowed to give out that information." Near sighed then dug for something in his pocket, then pulled out what looked like a badge. The man behind the counter stared for a moment, then said, "Umm...let me see..." he typed frantically on his computer, then, "Ahh, yes." He gave them the license plate number.

"Does this car have gps tracking on it?"

"Yes, if you...uh...may I?" he gestured to the paper while pulling out a pencil. Near set the paper down. "If you go to this website and type in the license number it will give you a location map that is accurate within about a hundred meters," he said as he scribbled down the web address.

"Thank you," Near said politely, taking his papers and then turning away. 


	7. Chapter 7

Soichiro glanced over at Near noticing the instructions were written on the piece of paper, as well as, their names. "We will not harm them will we?...And what about the Death Note itself?"

"We will not harm them unless they force us to," Near said, finding a chair and pulling a laptop out of his bag. "As for the death note...it should be destroyed...It is far to dangerous of a weapon to let it be floating around for anyone to find."

"I agree with you. So, is the car far from here?" Soichiro folded his arms in wait.

****  
>Misa finished her hair looking at herself in the mirror. "Aw I still look cute.."<p>

Sayu finished as well blinking slightly. She sighed a little hearing Misa's comments. The girl was kind of vane, but who was she to say much? She looked at the Death Note pondering if she should use it or not. "We need to hide this thing...somehow..."

"How?" Misa blinked. "We cannot be to far from it...the only way is to give it up..."

"That might pose as a problem..." Sayu thought.

"Well, what are we going to do then? I wish Light was already here.." Misa huffed, she paused seeing Ryuk. "You know something...you are smiling as if you are about to laugh at us..." she pouted

"I am always laughing at you whether it's out loud or not. There are so many rules of the death note that you don't know...but there are also rules that even I don't know..."

Misa looked back in the direction of Sayu. She was reading the Death Note rules, and paused. "Unable to bring a person back...once they have used it."

"Well, we gotta do something." Misa commented.

Sayu got up, "The police will be here...in a few hours if not sooner. We have to use the bathroom mirror and do this the old fashion way...we're gonna try to reach out to Light's spirit..."

"And this helps us how?" Misa raised a slight brow

"I'm going to bind his spirit to me..." Sayu glanced away from Misa. "If he is bound to me then it might be a possibility that he could help me with the Death Note. That would work, right Ryuk?"

Ryuk shrugged. "It might...if you do it right..."

Sayu looked back at Misa, "Take the Death Note. Tear a page out...and hide the rest of the Note up in the closet behind my suitcase. Keep that paper on you, and help me in the bathroom..."

Time went on as she performed a simple spell using a mirror and her shinigami eyes. Thinking that it would work, Sayu found it pointless, she had called Light three times with nothing. 'Maybe he is too far away from us...' she thought.

Turning she heard police sirens outside. "Near...and Father.." she frowned

Ryuk chuckled. "They're fast. Like L. Once he though it was light it didn't take him long to find him."

Sayu huffed, the two girls started to slowly get into their suitcases. She slowly glanced out the window trying to find this so called Near. "Great...we are so screwed."

Misa looked down sadly. "We are going to die now, right?"

A mysterious being appeared beside Ryuk, Light's spirit grinned. "So...they cannot see me right now can they, Ryuk?" he smirked. "I'm surprised you have not killed my...sister yet...but then again, you probably sensed me by what was it ten minutes ago?"

"Of course," Ryuk replied.

"What!" Misa jumped over to Sayu, "He's going to kill us for screwing up..." she pouted

Sayu blinked, "Huh?...Ryuk..." she frowned

Light started to laugh, he looked at Ryuk. "Hand me a mirror...hahaa...aha."

Ryuk thought for a moment, then began laughing, and it sounded very evil considering Ryuk was highly amused by how it must look to the girls.

After a few moments, Ryuk turned and began digging through Misa's purse. "I never will understand the human female's need to keep EVERYTHING in a bag over their shoulder..." he muttered as he began throwing such things as tampons, candy, and other odds and ends out of her purse and onto the floor, including a picture of her and Light that had been taken shortly before he died.

Light peered down at the photo, "She still loves me...huh? Even knowing I used her...at basically everything...I guess I could learn...love someday, but eh, not particularly today."

Misa turned around. "Ryuk, what are you doing? That's my stuff..." she grumbled.

Sayu heard pounding at the door, her eyes widened and she became froze on what to do. She couldn't kill her own Father, she was doing the wrong after all...

Light saw his sister, he frowned briefly before a wicked grin lit his face. "I am a ghost, right? Haha...stupid police this might be fun after all.."

"Ah, here we are..." Ryuk said, pulling out a compact mirror and opening it, angling it so Light's reflection was shown perfectly in it.

"Hey, Misa..." Light gave a slight wave.

"Eep!" Misa jumped back, "Wait so the spell worked?" she smiled

"No time for joy Misa. Get the piece of paper...say where is the Notebook?" Light asked, he tilted his head slightly waiting for a reply.

"Hidden in the closet..." Misa announced.

"Good. Now girls if you are caught there will not be such a big deal about it. I'll get you out." Light replied

"Why couldn't I see you though, before?" Misa blinked

"Only visible with audio when I'm in the Moonlight or...a Mirror's Reflection." Light smirked, he glanced over at Ryuk. "Misa you can have your mirror back. I do not want them seeing me."

Misa blinked, she quickly took her mirror from Ryuk almost blushing. "You ravaged my purse that's a girls space." she pouted

"Would you rather have been taken by them?" Ryuk nodded towards the door.

"This is the police open up immediately!" came a officer as he banged harder on the door itself to try and break it down.

Soichiro stood by his car watching the police do their duties. He saw 4 police officers bang at the door, and finally they broke in grabbing Sayu and Misa. Walking out, they carried the Death Note for only a moment.

The Chief frowned seeing Ryuk fly by Sayu.

Suddenly, the Death Note flips out of the officers hands, and two go flying over the railings. The other two start freaking out.

Light smirked enjoying this, he glanced in Ryuk's direction. "Heh...what you say about the other two? Should I pounce them, huh, Ryuk?" he chuckled

"That's up to you," Ryuk replied with a shrug. "I'm not supposed to interfere, remember?"

"Tsk. Scaring people is not interfering, Ryuk. I thought you liked having fun..." Light smirked, he suddenly threw the Death Note in Sayu's direction.

She caught it watching the two officers keep their distance, but aimed their guns at her and Misa.

Light sighed, he went over flicking both of the officer's arms up in the air, then slamming them down so they drop their weapons. Both looked at the ground, then fled from the girls. Light only chuckled shaking his head.

Soichiro watched this, "What is going on?...Sayu and Misa are not using the Death Note to do these things...and...the Shinigami isn't doing it either..."

"I DO like having fun!" Ryuk whined. "I just don't particularly feel like helping, that's all," he said, leaning back on thin air appearing very comfortable.

"There is probably another being there that we cannot see...another shinigami perhaps...?" Near answered thoughtfully.

Soichiro raised a slight brow. He sighed, then paused noticing a reflection being shown in the pool downstairs. Starting to make his way out of the vehicle he headed over to the pool area, then glanced up at the girls standing cautiously up one floor on the railings. He paused seeing the waters, "Light?" his eyes narrowed.

Light heard his name, then saw the pool below them. He tilted his head, frowning slightly. His Father let him die. "Great..." he commented to himself a bit irritated now. Light waved to his Father.

Soichiro glanced up at the rails. "Sayu!...stop this!"

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything..." Sayu shrugged. She held the Notebook and it was clear she wasn't.

Soichiro drew his gun pointing it at her. Light jumped down his image floated above the pool so everyone could see his reflection. "You really kill another...oh wait your last...child? I do not think so. Sayu is vital to my plans." he lifted his hand and Soichiro's gun was taken.

As this happened, the girls took off in foot heading downstairs and away from the patrol car.

Soichiro fell to his knees, and Light had vanished in the pool's reflection...

"So your son has somehow returned from the dead..." Near said, seemingly not phased by his appearance.

Ryuk followed close behind the girls. "So where are we going now?"

"Where do you think, Ryuk? We're going to get Light back...so back to our city..." Sayu huffed

"The police will be waiting for us..." Misa blinked

"They are following us right now. So we might be able to confuse them." Sayu told her, she paused, "Ryuk...I have a small favor...I know you do not usually like favors asked of you...but I read the Notebook...and it says people are not allowed back to life...er...so I guess my favor is huge...could we possibly...meet your...King? Is there a way for me to call him to our plane?"

"There's a way to do everything it's just a matter of whether the person or being that is ABLE to do it is willing to do it," Ryuk replied nonchalantly.

Sayu blinked at Ryuk's comment. She raised a slight brow in curiosity. "Well, first thing is first where are we going? We are still running!" she darted around a corner.

Misa ran quickly behind Sayu taking everything in. "Maybe...we should be caught."

"That is lame...how would that help us?" Sayu screeched.

"...the Shinigami are demonic beings. Humans cannot enter their world, but spirits can." Light looked at Ryuk, then back at the girls. "...there is a bridge down the main road. If you take it there is a water clearing. Jump properly and you will survive."

Ryuk chuckled menacingly. "Interesting idea. Risking your lives for something that may...or may not...work."

"But what about the Death Note?" Sayu asked

"It will be in the water...they will not find it." Light instructed.

"Sayu we have too. The police are gaining on us. Look...your Father is chasing us." Misa huffed

Sayu peered back taking notice to two officers and Soichiro right behind the girls. Quickly the two got onto the main road heading in a circle to the ledge of the bridge.

Soichiro stopped a few feet back, "Sayu...what are you doing? This is not the way to escape. Don't do this." he held out his hand. "Come on..."

Sayu trembled as her Father spoke. She shook her head looking over at Misa. "Now!"

The two girls jump over the bridge into the deep waters being carried through a harsh current.

It was several hours later, but finally they managed to pull the two girls out of the river. Near watched as they were carried over to an ambulance, both still alive, but only just. "It's quite puzzling that they should feel the need to commit suicide...but to what end..." he said quietly.

Ryuk chuckled quietly. "So how does it feel to be a spirit?" he asked.

Sayu blinked, she watched herslef being taken away in a ambulance and the condition her Father was actually in. He was losing himself over this case since it all began with her brother years earlier. She sighed, "I feel...odd. I cannot feel hardly anything."

Misa blinked, she hugged Light. "Finally...I won't fall through you." she snuggled against him.

Light grumbled, "Maybe I did not think this one all the way..."

Ryuk chuckled in amusement at Light's reaction. "Well, come on. You wanted to do this so let's get it done with." And with that, he spread his wings and headed upwards. 


	8. Chapter 8

Light held onto Misa not really having much choice as she was clearly not going to let go of him any time soon. They lifted into the air following Ryuk through the skies.

Sayu flew by her brother being quiet. She felt like a feather, being a spirit did not seem so bad.

***  
>Soichiro stood next to Near hours later. He sighed, "The river carried the Death Note and its not able to be found. They are still searching..."<p>

"Make sure they keep looking," Near said. "The Death Note is far too dangerous to be left in just anyone's hands. We need to find it and destroy it."

Soichiro nodded, "They will keep their search, but as for us perhaps a small break should take place. Come on, Near...I'll take us to the nearest place and get us something to go."

He was tired, and Near must had been as well. They had been working and traveling all night. Soichiro left with Near to the closest gas station to get something to nibble on and a small drink.

As Soichiro went down the aisles, he saw the clerk speaking to another customer in the candy aisle. He raised a slight brow hearing a familiar voice.

"Hmm...you think you have any Pocky?" came the soothing voice as he asked his question.

Soichiro blinked, "It can't be..." he went over to Near. "Look over there. I think I'm losing it, but to make sure..."

As Near glanced over, he caught a man standing slouched over, both hands in their baggy jean pockets. His white long sleeved shirt just as baggy, and his black hair a mess. But...as Near caught his sight a ring that was cracked in places went over his head.

"L..." Near muttered, unable to hide the shock from his normally stoic face.

L looked up from the candy aisle, he smirked, "Why hello." he waved very briefly. "Its been a while, yes?"

Soichiro stood there in shock as well. His jaw was dropped.

L tilted his head, "Hmm...you might want to close your mouth before drool drops out. That would be rather embarrassing don't you think?"

"You're...this is not possible..." Near said, regaining his normal composure, but the shock was still visible in his eyes. "You were killed..."

"Hmm...why don't we go to a more private location where we may discuss myself. All right?" L looked back down at the candy picking one out.

Soichiro got everyone drinks and carefully they all got into the vehicle driving. "We're in a hotel tonight."

"Just you two working on the case?" L blinked, "I'm rather surprised...what happened to everyone else?"

"They've all moved on...Some have retired...others don't know that the case has been re-opened..." Near answered slowly, as though he still couldn't believe L was there.

"L...its been over a year since...the events. How are you here?" Soichiro asked still driving. He looked up in the mirror catching L's image lounge in the back seat.

L sat there, "Well...in death I found myself stuck in nothingness, until I opened my eyes to my surroundings. It was Earth's Realm. I went no where according to the Death Note. As I watched I noticed the case being re-opened. I was merely a spirit...until a little while ago. I figure when the girls did their little ritual I might have been too close and well here I stand."

"Then how is it we can see you? We could only see light when he was reflected in the water..."

"I am solid aren't I?" L asked, he looked down at himself. "Perhaps the demons are wanting a show, or someone of that nature. Only a deity could grant me life once more...and if so for how long? It confuses me as well. I'm merely guessing."

Soichiro sighed, "This is so weird...and if you are to help us we cannot call you L...or even Ryusaki..."

L shrugged, "You are correct, but I will assist you all as much as I can."

"We need to find the Death Note. I think that is the only course of action we can take right now," Near said thoughtfully.

Soichiro nodded, he stopped the car at the hotel they resided in. "The police are on a search right now. It fell in some waters...and it might of gone down stream..."

L sighed, "Sounds about right. We are always a beat off, aren't we?" he stood. "This is your hotel?" he noticed the atmosphere was mediocre

"All I can afford...for the moment." Soichiro huffed.

L saw Near, "I'm sorry you had to get involved with this."

Near shook his head. "I'm happy to work with you on this case. It is one of the trickiest by far that we've done. Light has put up a good fight. But in the end, we must win for the good of the people."

"Yes, like you said. We must get a hold of the Death Note. I remember destroying one..." L thought.

"Every Shinigami has at least one..." Soichiro commented

L nodded, "True. And Ryuk sounds like the tricky type to steal others. The Shinigami you have encountered Near..."

"I have not seen the shinigami..." Near replied.

L tilted his head, "I see...how interesting. But you saw Light's reflection? Hmm...that is all right I suppose. Ryuk is a bit much to handle for most anyway."

"I would imagine most shinigami would be. I do not think a death god would look anything remotely human, though as I haven't seen one I have no idea what to imagine one looking like."

L chewed on a piece of pocky and smirked, "I miss human pleasures such as this. Since my death I could not have things like candy..."

Soichiro laughed slightly.

"Death is supposed to be peaceful...though I suppose in your situation there would not be much peace...would there..." Near said, making it seem like more of a statement than a question.

L nodded, "Yes, being stuck in this plane unable to help anyone I had to do something. So when this case was re-opened I kept watch of the villains...it seems that Sayu wants her brother back so badly she be willing to give up her soul for his..."

"It doesn't seem so surprising considering they are siblings. Sayu must lover her brother very much."

"Hmm...but it still is strange. She is very different from Light...so caring and concern...for her family."

"You do not think her capable of these kinds of actions?" Near asked thoughtfully.

"No...its not that. She is too caring...she just wishes everything back to normal despite in knowing the truth she will not accept it. Sayu has always looked up to her brother..." L sighed

Soichiro looked down sadly as he spoke those words to be true

"yes...it can be difficult to accept such a harsh truth about someone we love..."

L blinked, he tilted his head over looking Soichiro. "...it will be all right, detective..."

Soichiro nodded, "All right...well good night. I'm going across the hall." he turned leaving the two to their thoughts.

L turned to Near, "...do you think he could do this? Last time if I remember correctly it almost killed him."

"I do not know. But it will be very hard for him. I don't know if he will survive if anything happens to his daughter," Near said thoughtfully.

****  
>Entering the Shinigami realm, the three souls stood by Ryuk and all the other Shinigami blinked a bit surprised.<p>

"Ah! Mortal Souls..." one screamed running away, while others all seem to tilt their heads in confusion.

One rather looking nasty Shinigami went to Ryuk wheezing slightly, his voice annoying, "So...you finally decided to bring back my note book." he pointed to Misa holding onto it.

"Hey, its ours..." Misa huffed, she looked at Ryuk. "Who is this lame guy?"

"I don't see how you have any claim over it," Ryuk said, not acknowledging Misa. "It was given to me by the Old Man." 


	9. Chapter 9

Sidoh shook his head, "Its mine...you took it from me..."

Sayu raised a brow, "Could we just go. This guy seems to be annoying, and not really scary."

Ryuk turned to Sayu (and if he had eyebrows he would've raised one lol). "In a hurry, are we?" he asked.

"Kind of...this place is scary..." Sayu sighed

"It looks boring to me." Light commented, "No wonder you prefer the Earth's play ground, Ryuk." he smirked in his direction

"Hey, stop ignoring me!" Sidoh huffed.

Light raised a brow, "I been dead too long. You shut up. You want your note book then come and get it. We'll all take you on."

"Yeah, bring it. Light will kick your sorry a$$!" Misa nodded

"Enough!" Ryuk said. "Sidoh, that is not your notebook. The ownership is Sayu's. And as I said. The Old Man gave that notebook to me, therefore making it mine, regardless of whose it was beforehand."

"But...oh...I want it back...I don't want to be bored and stuck here all my existence...which is forever...aw..." Sidoh whined.

"Finders Keepers...gah..." Misa grumbled.

"Since he won't shut up how about we play a game." Light crossed his arms

"What a game with spirits?" Sidoh laughed, "Yeah what's the challenge?"

Light frowned, "Sayu and you fight for it."

"WHAT!" Sayu got behind her brother, "You do it...I'm not the fighter in the family..."

Light shrugged, he lifted a fist.

"Okay...okay...you can have it." Sidoh backed up.

Ryuk chuckled evilly. "Must not want it too bad then, eh? Anyway, stand aside. We have business with the Old Man."

"The Old Man?...you have to talk to Jasten first...and I'll ask for the Notebook later...when its easier to take back." Sidoh marched off

Light shook his head and Misa blinked a bit surprised, "What a loser." she commented

Sayu held onto the notebook slowly moving with the group towards the "old man"

"Hmph..." said Ryuk as he watched after the retreating shinigami. "Jasten...forgot about him..." he muttered as he made his way forward.

"Whose Jasten?" Misa asked Ryuk looking at him with curiosity.

Sayu made the same look

"Jasten is the...uh...secretary...sort of. Any business with the king must go through him first," ryuk answered.

"Oh." Sayu looked down as she stood by her brother. "I hope this works..." she sighed softly to herself clinching the note book to her small chest.

Light saw his sister's fear, "Don't show the Shinigami you're afraid. Try to be strong..."

Sayu nodded, "I'll try. I have been so far."

Misa huffed, she placed her hands on Light's keeping close to him as well.

It wasn't long before they arrived before the other shinigami. "Jasten," Ryuk said as he approached. "I have business with the king." He stepped aside so that he could see the others.

Jasten jerked back in his seat, then rose to his bony feet. "...mortal souls are here? What is your purpose?"

"To bring my brother, Light back." Sayu explained simply.

Jasten raised a brow, "But no one has ever been able to revive a spirit killed by the notebook."

"Well, we are here." Sayu shrugged, "Most spirits do not ever reach here."

Jasten nodded, he spoke in a foreign language and skulls enveloped in chains appeared before them.

Sayu's eyes widened, she took a step back going into Light.

"Who dares to come before me?" said the King of the Shinigami.

"My Lord," said Ryuk, bowing politely. "It is I, Ryuk."

"You again..." the king grumbled. "What do you want now? Haven't lost another Death Note, have you?"

"No Sir. There are some...mortals...who wish to ask a favor of you."

"And what makes you think that I would grant the wishes of mortals?" the king thundered.

Light approached, "Do not blame Ryuk, sire." he slightly bowed. "I ask the favor to be resurrected. The locals tell me that most spirits do not make it to your presence. I can see why, your lordship is most frightening."

"And just what makes you think it is possible to resurrect you?" the king asked, a note of amusement in his voice. "Do you really think that I would just bring every human back to life who comes before me?"

Light smirked, "No, but like I said not every human soul has made it before you. Those who have either flee from fear, or...insult you. I'm neither, sire. If I must prove myself to you I will do so. Just tell me how would you like to be entertained? And, I will."

"Hmm..." the king thought for a moment. "Very well. I will set some tasks for you. If you complete them, then I will resurrect you. Fail any of them, and your spirit will be torn apart. You will cease to exist. You may even wish you could go to hell, because this will be worse. Do you understand?"

Light stood there, he took a breath. "Yes...I understand, sire." he nodded. "What is the first task you wish of me?"

"First, you must reposess the Death Note," he said, nodding (or...some semblance of nodding...) towards the book in Sayu's hands.

ight looked over in his sister's direction, "Sayu..." he held his hand out to her.

Sayu slowly went to her elder brother handing him the note book. "Won't I forget?" she paused

"...you shouldn't if you are like me." He pointed to her sleeves seeing s small trace of paper underneath them.

Sayu blushed embarrassed. She hid the torn piece further into her sleeves. She stepped back from Light and the King going to Misa once more

Light turned back towards the King, a glint in his cold eyes brought them to a flaming inferno. He had the Death Note back, and this time things would go according to plan. He smirked, glancing in the King's direction awaiting his tests.

He would show the King of the Shinigami his worth to the living realm. His lips curved up and he simply said, "Lets begin." 


End file.
